


The surprise trip to Mykonos

by SportyMari



Series: Tennis School [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Mykonos trip, Sleepy Stef is a cute Stef, Summer Vacation, domestic relationships, established relationships - Freeform, good boyfriends, surprise trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: Half of the guys decide that they need to take a trip someplace. What place better than a few days in Mykonos? The catch? It’s a surprise for their boyfriends.
Relationships: Dominic Thiem/Alex de Minaur, Félix Auger-Aliassime/Denis Shapovalov, Karen Khachanov/Daniil Medvedev, Stefanos Tsitsipas/Alexander Zverev, Thanasi Kokkinakis/Nick Kyrgios
Series: Tennis School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The plan and boarding

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been too long without an update in this series. I was writing this and then lost interest. But after many months, I’ve finished it.

Nick was the one to come up with the idea of going to Mykonos with everyone. He had called Sascha, Denis, Daniil, and Alex about the idea. They would go next week in July if they didn't have any commitments. Of course they had researched their boyfriends' schedules to check as well. It was decided early on that it would be a surprise for them, especially Stefanos, who had suddenly got swamped at work.

"So how are we going to keep it from them exactly?" Denis was the one to ask the question on their minds.

"Just keep the boarding passes away from their sights," Nick replied like it was the most obvious answer, which is probably was. 

"Yeah okay that's easy for you to say, Nick! Kokka doesn't snoop like Dominic and Felix do," Alex argued.

"Stefanos gets worried when people don't tell him something is happening, Sascha," Denis warned Sascha. 

"Yeah, I noticed that when I didn't tell about my idea for Petros' birthday two weeks ago," Sascha replied. 

"Yeah he called Dominic asking if he knew anything about it," Alex said. 

"Alright we know what's happening. Keep it from your boyfriends and get ready. We leave in a few days." Nick hung up. 

::::::::::::::

Everyone got to the airport and through security before meeting up in the Starbucks. Stefanos and Khacha immediately ran to order a coffee. Daniil and Sascha laughed at them. 

"You're the ones who are going to complain when we start invading your spaces so we can sleep." Khacha glared at his friends. 

"Who even books tickets at fucking 5 am?" Stefanos whined, dropping his head on Sascha's shoulder. 

"Our boyfriends who want to kill us. As if they don't know we are still effects of school!"

"School ended two months ago." Daniil raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"Who cares! I'm still feeling the effects!"

"You big baby."

"You love me anyway. Don't try to deny it!" 

"Guys, hurry up and get your coffees. We have to board in 20 minutes." Nick said walking toward the four teens. 

"God, I can't believe I'm leaving Petros in charge of the house for a week! Is it too late to say no, baby?" Stefanos tried to use his puppy eyes against the German, who smirked and nodded his head yes. "Fuck! Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"One- my mom promised to check in on them. Two-Because you love me," Sascha replied, kissing Stefanos. 

"Mmm so very true," Stefanos said dreamily. 

"Come on. You can have a cat nap on the plane." Sascha wrapped an arm around Stefanos' waist and led him to their gate. Their friends were already sitting there waiting just as impatiently as he was feeling. A trip to Mykonos with his boyfriend and their friends. Last year if you told him that he would be doing this with them all, Sascha would've personally checked you into a mental hospital. But now he's happy and enjoying life again. 

"Sascha what's with the dopey face?" Domi asked, smiling at the German. 

"I'm just happy. I'm with my boyfriend and our friends. We're going a vacation away from the drama here." Sascha shrugged and pulled Stefanos closer to him. The Greek gave a responses the form of rubbing his hair under Sascha's chin.

"Where _are_ we going?" Stefanos sleepily mumbled. The coordinators all smirked at each other.

"It's a surprise baby." Sascha kissed the top of Stefanos' hair. 

"Ugh I hate surprises," the Greek whined. 

"It's definitely somewhere with better beaches than here." Kokka said out loud.

"And it's obviously somewhere sunny," Khacha added.

"Is it a historical place?" Felix asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Denis shrugged. 

"Give us straight answers, man" Stefanos crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you and Domi have been to this place many times growing up." Sascha threw in a clue. 

"Stefanos, where did we go on vacation together?" Dominic sat up straight in his seat.

"Rome, Crete, Sparta, Kavala, Mykonos, Ibiza, Barcelona, Florence, Paris, Naples, Venice, and Milan." Stefanos counted. Their friends looked between Dominic and Stefanos in wonder and shock.

"God damn! I'm jealous of you two." Nick muttered. 

"One day, we can all go to those places together." Thanasi said, trying to curl into Nick. 

"Yeah! Summer vacation will be us traveling together to places we've not been together," Alex exclaimed. Dominic chuckled and pulled his boyfriend close to him. 

"Wait, so we're going to one of those places that Stef mentioned?" Karen asked looking at Daniil. 

"Yep. One of those _many, many_ places that Tsitsipas said is the place we are going," Daniil smiled at his boyfriend. 

"Rome," Domi guessed. 

"No, it's definitely Ibiza," Thanasi argued. 

"Ha you both are wrong! It's Paris, city of love," Felix guessed. 

"Wrong! It's Milan," Khacha argued. The four of them argued about why they thought they were right.

"Stefanos, what do you think?" Sascha looked down and saw his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. "Sleep Liebling. You need this vacation." Stefanos moved in his sleep so his legs were now across Sascha's lap. 

"He looks like a clingy puppy," Nick joked. 

"An adorable clingy puppy," Thanasi added. The others looked at the blond giants with softness. They weren't quite used to Stefanos and Sascha publicly being soft with each other and showing others how much they love each other. 

"They're so in love, it's melting my heart," Alex's eyes sparkled. 

"Speaking of in love, have they said the three words to each other yet?" Khacha asked. 

"Nah! Sasch would've called me in a panic about what to say if Stefanos had already said it to him." Nick mentioned.

"Stefanos would've told us in great detail about what would've happened if they exchanged the three words." Dominic shrugged. 

"Maybe they'll say it on this trip," Daniil said. 

"I'm honestly surprised they haven't said it or gotten married already." Nick scoffed. Thanasi smacked his arm. 

"They just recently resolved the sexual tension. Patience, Kyrgios," Thanasi kissed Nick's chin. Just them, their plane was called to board. Because they were all paying more attention to Sascha carrying Stefanos onto the plane, the ones who didn't organize the trip remained oblivious to where they were going. 

"I'm so excited for this!" Felix geeked out. 

"Same," Khacha squealed. Everyone (minus Stef because he was still sleeping surprisingly) laughed at the younger Russian. 

Sascha put Stefanos down in his seat between him and the window. The flight wasn't a full one and wasn't assigned seating so he could do that. Dominic, Alex, and Khacha took the three seats next to them. Nick and Thanasi had the seats in front of Sascha and Stefanos while Daniil, Felix, and Denis took the three seats being them. Khacha and Daniil were sitting next to the aisle so they were close to each other. 

"How long do you think he'll sleep for?" Thanasi asked, looking back at Stefanos, who was snuggled close to Sascha's chest. 

"Probably until we get there? Poor kid spent all night packing and pacing nervously around the house. Then he started freaking out about leaving his siblings home without him," Sascha whispered. 

"I can only imagine how nervous he was about leaving them. He hasn't seen them in years and now he's leaving to go across the ocean from them again. That's bound to bring back bad memories." Denis whispered, looking at his friend.

"Well they'll be fine! They have our parents' numbers if they need anything and they can call Stefanos whenever," Alex said. 

"Gosh, imagine what'll happen if we have kids in the future," Sascha shuddered. 

"Neither of you will be going anywhere too far until they can travel with you guys," Nick said. 

"The worst part is that you're right!"

"Haha we've been friends for too long."

"Clearly" 

They all turned back in their seats and went to texting their families one last time before the flight took off.


	2. Arrival and first day of adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve arrived and now the vacation begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s quite obvious that I’ve never been Mykonos so for anyone who has been or actually freaking lives there, I’m sorry ahead of time for any misinformation.

When they reached their destination, Stefanos still hadn't woken up but he had cuddled closer to his boyfriend, who had also fallen asleep at some point. 

"Come on you lazy lugs! We have a surprise destination to adventure!" Alex said, jumping in the aisle. Domi sighed and tried to calm his boyfriend down. An elderly lady smiled up at them and chuckled. 

"Sascha, just carry him off. It'll be easier," Thanasi suggested. Sascha nodded and picked up the Greek. 

Then once everyone else on the flight had left, they got off not wanting to be in anyone's way. The flight attendants all "aww"-ed when they saw Stefanos cuddled into Sascha's arms. 

The second that Thanasi and Alex saw where they were, they smiled at each other and then looked at the still sleeping Stefanos. 

"This is a good place to be vacationing at," Alex kissed Domi's cheek and followed Khacha and Thanasi to the baggage claim.

"Alright I'm waking up this heavy lug now," Sascha put Stefanos on an airport bench and smacked his head. Stefanos groaned but woke up.

"Why'd you whack him?" Denis asked, incredulously.

"He woke up, didn't he?" Nick asked the Canadian. Stefanos whined and held his hand out for Sascha to help him onto his feet.

"Are we already here?" Stefanos' voice was laced with weariness. 

"Yep. We've been here for 10 minutes now. Now come on baby boy! We have to get our luggage." Sascha pulled Stefanos toward the baggage claim. The others followed behind them. 

"Oh there you boys are! We thought you had gotten lost on the way over," Karen joked as he passed Daniil his suitcase. Alex gave Dominic his suitcase while Thanasi handed Nick both of their suitcases. Stefanos scoffed and went to collect his and Sascha's. 

"They probably would've if you guys hadn't run ahead." 

"Plus I had to wake up Sleeping Beauty here," Sascha nodded his head towards his boyfriend, who scoffed again.

"Where exactly are we?" 

"Well if you had been awake earlier, you would've heard Alex yell it out loud." Nick teased the Greek. 

"I was not that loud!" Alex exclaimed, kicking Nick's ass.

"Hey! Don't hurt my boyfriend," Thanasi mock-glared at Alex and hugged his boyfriend from behind. 

"Lapdog," Daniil said under his breath. 

"Are we renting cars while we're here or just calling cabs every time we want to go out?" Felix asked. 

"Yeah we're renting 3 cars," Nick answered.

"Daniil, Sascha, and I can go get them if you want," Felix offered. 

"Yeah that'll be great. Thanks Felix," Nick smiled at the you fest Canadian. 

"No problem, Nick."

::::::::::::::

When they had finally all gotten their luggage and the rental cars, they headed over to their house. It apparently had a pretty view of the ocean with large private pool. Stefanos still had no idea where they were until Sascha was driving closer to the house. 

"We're in Mykonos? What the fuck?!" 

"Is that a problem?" Nick suddenly got nervous about booking this trip for the group. 

"Oh no, Nick, it's not a problem. I just didn't think you guys would want to come to Greece." Stefanos looked at Sascha nervously. That's when Nick and Thanasi realized that Stefanos was more nervous about Sascha not liking it here than being back in his home country. 

"Hey, we wanted to have a beach trip and Sascha was the one who suggested that we come here." Nick lied. 

"What? But—" Nick kicked Sascha's seat, successfully shutting him up. He glared at Sascha before looking pointedly at Stefanos. Thanasi was trying not to laugh at him. "Stef, I've wanted to come here since we started dating in December. "

"Really?" Stefanos lost some of the tension but not all of it. 

"Yeah, baby. It's just an added bonus that we're vacationing here with our friends."

"Okay," Stefanos out his hand over Sascha's shoulder. Nick noticed the tension had fully left Stefanos.

"Alright. The house should be here somewhere." Thanasi called out. 

"Should we call Shapo and confirm it?" 

"Nah, just look for a sleek black convertible with a white stripe and the top down." Nick smirked. 

"I don't understand why that asshole had to rent that car," Sascha shook his head. 

"Because his sperm donor finally started paying the child support he forgot to pay when Denis was growing up." Stefanos commented. 

"He wants to put the money to good use," Thanasi added. 

"Why not use it towards college tuition?" Sascha asked, looking for Denis' rental car. 

"Oh because it's a lot of money. He already has the four years of college paid off so he can buy what's wrong he wants without having to worry about paying for any college payments like us peasants." Thanasi rolled his eyes and looked out the window looking for the house. 

"There are a lot of nice houses here," Nick said in awe. 

"That's because Mykonos is a great vacation location. There's a gorgeous ocean and the private pools are amazing." Stefanos said, casually. 

"Aha! Found it!" Sascha drove a bit faster and skidded into the driveway leading to a beautiful house. They all gaped in wonder and shock. 

“It looks better in person,” Nick commented as he got out of the Jeep. Sascha nodded next to him and their boyfriends just looked at each other. 

“Ah hello newcomers. There are 2 more rooms for you to pick. The pool outside is kind of cool. Uhm, there’s a pool table on the main level. Kitchen is near the back, you’ll see it as soon as you get in. Dominic is thinking of doing a barbecue tonight so he’ll be going out to shop for food. The ocean view is gorgeous. All the bathrooms are full baths so there’s a shower and a bathtub and are attached to each of the rooms. Now come get your asses inside.” Daniil said from the balcony outside of what Stefanos assumed was the Russian couples’ bedroom. Dominic came walking out of the house playing with the keys to the Audi convertible (luckily not the one that Denis had rented out which Sascha’s car was blocking at that moment). 

“Let’s go settle down in the house and then go to the pool.” Stefanos and Thanasi pushed their boyfriends into the house. 

::::::::::::::

Karen, Thanasi, Stefanos, and Felix were outside sitting on the pool chairs just relaxing. Their respective boyfriends were inside playing pool. Dominic and Alex were making dinner, every so often there would be a cackle from Alex and an annoyed groan from Dominic. 

“It’s so peaceful here. God, I should’ve come back here more often. Maybe even have brought you guys too.” Stefanos groaned while stretching. He sat up and looked back inside at Sascha, who was doing a weird dance to throw Nick off his game. 

“Yeah, this would’ve been fun. But let’s be honest, it’s better now that we’re not fighting over stupid shit and we’re all in relationships. Plus after all the shit that went down during the last school year, this was a really good idea.” Alex said from his chair. 

“True! If I had a drink, I would toast to that,” Khacha said. 

“And this is the last year that we’ll be considered still in the same school. Stupid seniors going to college,” Thanasi grumbled. 

“Yeah but you’ll be that cool teenager who is dating a college student,” Stefanos winked at Thanasi. 

“Ugh it’s not fair though. I’ll be a sophomore but still underage. Nick and I can’t have sex! Until I turn 18!” Thanasi frowned and crossed his arms. 

“Relationships aren’t just sex. They are love and caring and selfless. They are all the domestic shit along with sex.” Stefanos said. 

“Did you get that from the Internet?” Khacha asked.

“Nope. It just came to mind.” 

“Huh.”

“Yep!”

“Dominic and I haven’t had sex yet,” Alex said out of nowhere.

“Neither have Daniil and I,” Khacha said.

“Liar! You two totally had sex that night of the movie night!” Thanasi exclaimed.

“Maybe we did, maybe we didn’t,” Khacha smirked. 

“Stef? What’s about you and Zverev?” Alex looked at his friend through his shades.

“We’ve been more focused on other things like my siblings and the dogs and college. There hasn’t been much time for intimacy,” Stefanos shrugged. 

“Guys, dinner is finally ready,” Alex yelled from the grill. 

“Let’s go eat dinner and then tomorrow we can do something fun.” Khacha got up first and then the other three got up and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The house:
> 
> https://www.vrbo.com/10236179ha?adultsCount=10&arrival=2020-07-10&departure=2020-07-16
> 
> Also let’s pretend that their parents all helped in paying for the house because there’s no way they could’ve afforded this and their future college tuitions and books.
> 
> Update soon....


	3. Second day of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the second day of their Mykonos vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this late last night when I was tired but couldn't sleep? Yeah, I did. So, I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense in some parts.

Daniil woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. Immediately, the sound of Karen and Nick cackling came towards him. 

"Dani! Dude, come here, we brought breakfast," Nick called out. Daniil groaned but got out of bed anyway. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change. He came out wearing a T-shirt and shorts with mismatched polka-dotted socks. 

"Ugh, why am I dating you?" His boyfriend asked, waving his hands around. 

"What?"

"Your socks baby! They are not matching!" 

"Honestly I'm on Khacha's side. Even I'm not that much of a barbarian. I have matching socks." 

"Shut up, Kyrgios, and give me food," Daniil growled. 

"Alright, you hangry monster!" Nick passed Daniil a plate piled with pancakes, eggs, sausages, and a cup of apple juice. 

"Mmm I love sausages," Daniil said before scarfing it down. 

"Eww! I did not need to hear that!" Nick screeched and ran out of the room. 

"Oh thank god! Khach, have you eaten?"

"I was going to wait until Stefanos was awake to have breakfast. We have to discuss where we can go today." Khacha replied climbing onto Daniil's lap.

"He probably won't be up for a bit longer. Share my breakfast with me?" 

"Sure," Khacha shrugged. They silently ate the food on Daniil's plate.   
::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, in Dominic and Alex's room, the duo was watching a Greek home improvement show. Well, actually Dominic was. Alex was putting the SIM card into his phone. 

"Why didn't you just do that yesterday like the rest of us?" Dominic asked, still looking at the tv.

"It's creepy how you know what I'm doing without looking at me," Alex shuddered. 

"Alex, there's a reflection on the tv."

"Oh. Yeah, that's less creepy."

"Idiot," Dominic muttered under his breath. 

"I'm your idiot though. You can't complain!"

"That is true!"

"So, what do you think we'll do today?"

"Honestly, I'm still a bit jet-lagged so I'm hoping we stay here today."

"Ugh, you're no fun, Thiem!" Alex groaned and threw himself over Domi's lap. 

"Mhm." 

"Pay attention to meeeee!" Alex shook his boyfriend's leg.

"I am, baby."

"No, you aren't! You're looking at the tv still!" 

"Not my fault that the tv is more interesting."

"What if I do this," Alex asked before rubbing a hand over Domi's leg. He purposely didn't touch the part of Domi that he really wanted to. He did the same thing with the other hand. 

"Your answer is to tease me?"

"And torture myself."

"Huh. Well, good luck with that."

"UGH! Fine, I'm going to the kitchen to get breakfast." Alex rolled onto the ground and walked out of the room. Dominic chuckled and turned the tv off before going back to bed.   
::::::::::::::

In the kitchen, Denis and Felix were looking up places to visit in Mykonos.

"How about a shopping trip? I know our families would appreciate a souvenir," Denis suggested. 

"How about you guys drown me in the ocean?" Alex muttered coming into the kitchen.

"There's some food on the stove if your hungry, Demon," Felix yelled to the Aussie. 

"Thank, Felix." Alex waved a hand behind himself.

"Okay, do how about we go sightseeing," Felix suggested time his boyfriend. 

"Huh, that's actually a good idea."

"I agree with Felix. We see what Mykonos has here," Alex added his input as he walked out of the kitchen. 

"Alright once Khacha and Stef are out of their bedrooms, we'll tell them your idea," Denis said closing his computer. Felix cheered and went to the fridge to get a string cheese out. 

"How much longer until Stef wakes up?" Felix asked as he came back to the table. 

"Those two both went to bed late. And remember Stef slept on the plane so he's probably the only one who doesn't have jetlag. So, he'll be up whenever he wants to be up. The rest of us are on our alarm clocks."

"Ah, that's true."

"Isn't jetlag supposed to make him wake up before all of us?" Nick asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah but this man went to bed with his, according to him, hot boyfriend. What do you think was going to happen last night?"

"Okay, yeah, you've got a point." 

Thanasi came into the room yawning. He went straight to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind. 

"Why are you out here? The bed is cool now." Thanasi whined. Nick chuckled and pat his boyfriend's head. 

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"No. I'm a ghost coming back to annoy you," Thanasi rubbed his cheek against Nick's shoulder. 

"You two are sickeningly cute. Not like our German and Greek blond kings. But close to that."

"Aww thank you for that compliment." Thanasi threw the oldest Canadian a sleepy smirk. Nick internally "aww"-ed. 

"Should I go wake the last couple?" Nick looked over at the closed door to the room where Sascha and Stefanos were still sleeping.

"If you want to be scared then, go right ahead," Daniil said, walking into the adjacent living room.

"Oh no you two heard them last night," Thanasi gasped.

"No, but I have a feeling they rolled in the bed."

"Ha Ha! No, we didn't. I fell asleep as soon as I laid down in that bed. Stefanos, I guess, was working on his secret project for the last day of summer vacation. He was asleep on his computer." Sacha yawned and walked to the fridge to take out an apple. Stefanos came out of their bedroom wearing one of Sascha's shirts. 

"So," Stefanos yawned and stretched. "What's the plan today?" 

"Felix suggested we go sightseeing. We drive around, see where we stop along the way and see some museums." Denis said. 

"Yeah okay. That sounds like a good plan. Good idea, Felix." Stefanos stole a bite from Sascha's apple and went to sit on one of the loveseats in the living room.

"We'll head out in 10 minutes. Everyone who needs to get ready, do that at this time." Sascha yelled.   
::::::::::::::

Three hours later found the group at a salad bar. Stefanos and Dominic ordered everyone's food while the rest of the teens had all found tables to join together for everyone to fit. There were 5 salads so the couples were sharing. Stefanos kept stealing Dominic's tomatoes and shredded cheese. 

"Stef, stop it!"

"Nope." 

"Oh my fucking god! Stefanos Tsitsipas, leave my food alone!"

"Never!"

"Stef!"

"Not happening!"

"Ugh, I hate you!"

"Liar!"

Alex and Sascha had started to eat the salad that was meant for Sascha and Stefanos. They were ignoring their childish boyfriends in favor of eating food. 

"Where to next?" Khacha asked, looking at the map that Nick had brought from the airport.

"We drive past the beach area and start staking out where the best waves come from," Nick said. 

"Why don't we do that," Khacha asked, looking around the table. Everyone else, minus the still bickering Greek and Austrian, agreed on the plan and soon Alex and Sascha were dragging their boyfriends back to the cars. 

"We weren't finished with our argument yet," Stefanos exclaimed, making grabby hands towards Dominic, who did the same thing to Stef. 

"Demon, we're dating children," Sascha yelled over his shoulder. Alex yelled back in affirmation.

"Sascha, let me goooo," Stefanos whined. 

"Nope! Not happening, Zeus," Sascha stopped and hopped so Stef was moreover his shoulder. Sascha opened the passenger side door and stuffed his boyfriend in there. Nick and Thanasi were already in the car so, Sascha got into the driver's seat and drove after Denis' car.  
::::::::::::::

Later that day, back at the house, the teens were all enjoying another relaxed night. Well, as relaxed as having 5 all-make couples under one roof. Stefanos was seriously questioning why Nick and the others didn't just get hotel rooms. 

"Where is the hair dye?" Sascha screamed out. 

"We have hair dye?" Thanasi looked at Sascha. 

"I bought some on the way to the beach and now it's missing!"

"Check in Nick's Conditioner bottle," Stefanos smirked. 

"No, you didn't!" Daniil, Sascha, and Thanasi looked at Stefanos in shock. 

"Maybe I did or maybe I didn't." Stefanos shrugged and got off the couch. They stared after him, gaping like fish. Immediately, they went to Nick’s and Thanasi’s bedroom. Right on cue, Nick screamed. They heard the shower turn off and the curtain move. Thanasi pulled the other two to the window and pretend they were looking out the entire time. 

“Who did it?” Nick sneered when he came out. Thanasi turned around and shook his head.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“My hair and hands are pink!”

“He looks good with pink” Sascha said to Daniil, who nodded. 

“He doesn’t just look good, he fucking looks sexy.” Nick raised an eyebrow at his two friends. 

“I agree with Daniil,” Thanasi whispered in Nick’s ear. He nibbled his ear and softly moaned when he looked at his hair again. 

“Alexander and Daniil, get out now,” Nick snarled. The duo listened and rushed out of the room. But without Daniil saying one last thing. 

“Make sure you use protection. Wouldn’t want any unplanned pregnancies!”

“Mmmm I guess we’re going to thank Stefanos tomorrow.” Thanasi thought to himself before Nick threw him on the bed.


	4. Third Day of Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at the beach and then, there’s a prank gone sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part took up a lot more than I had originally planned but whatever.

It was the next afternoon and the teens were spending the day at the beach. Currently, Denis and Karen were playing volleyball against Nick and Alex, Stefanos and Domi were laying in the sun reading books, Sascha and Felix were bogey-boarding, and Daniil and Thanasi were competitively building sandcastle. They were actually behaving like adults for once. Well until Sascha got a crazy cliche idea in his head. He looked at Felix and smirked. 

"You wouldn't, Zverev."

"I would and I'm going to."

"He's going to kill you."

"Then so be it. It'll be worth it." Sascha swam back to shore with his board trailing behind him. He got out of the water and moved towards his boyfriend. Stefanos was busy reading a thick book in front of him.

"What do you want?" Stefanos asked not looking up at the German.

"I know something else that is that thick."

"No it's not, Sascha. I've seen it and it's not that impressive."

"That does it!" Sascha picked up his boyfriend bridal style. Dominic took the book out of Stefanos' hands before he could drop it. Then, Sascha brought Stefanos into the water until the water was up to his mid thigh. 

"Baby, no."

"You insulted my ass, you jerk. I am definitely dropping you. It's just a matter of when." 

"I'm begging you baby! Please don't! I'm sorry!" 

"Not good enough," Sascha whispered, faking losing his grip on Stefanos.

"Sascha, I'm scared," Stefanos quickly admitted just as Sascha was actually dropping him. Stefanos felt someone grab him by the waist and bring him back up. When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at Sascha's smirking face. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Zverev, that was terrifying! Don't ever do that again," Stefanos whined. He looked down at the water between them.

"Awww liebe! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You were so hooked on reading and not enjoying the water."

"I know I'm too focused on books. I'm sorry Sasch."

"Hey, look at me," Sascha tilted Stefanos' head back up so his eyes were level with Sascha's. "Don't ever apologize for loving books. But you need to take a break for a bit to enjoy the world around you as well."

"Okay, I can try but I don't think I'll be able to do it."

"That's why you have me. We're a team, Stef. I'm here when you need a reminder. Just tell me when you want my help getting your along around." 

"Okay. I promise, Schatzi."

"Aww look at you speaking German. It's so cute! I love it."

"I learnt some phrases for you."

"Thank you liebe. Come on. Let's get you back on dry land."

"One more thing," Stefanos said before bringing Sascha into a heated kiss. When they separated for air, Stefanos smirked and left Sascha standing there in shock.  
::::::::::::::

"Alright, I think we should totally go shopping in an hour," Felix exclaimed, coming out of his bedroom.

"Oh that's a great idea!" Alex agreed, looking up from his computer.

"How close is the nearest clothing store?" 

"Uhm....about 30 minutes away," Stefanos informed Felix.

"Great! Once Thanasi is done with his shower, the four of us should go shopping. Maybe we'll bring Khacha with us."

"Surprise our boyfriends with new clothes. Actually that's a good idea!" Stefanos looked at his friends for their opinion.

"It's decided! The five of us will go shopping for surprises for our boyfriends," Alex announced. Just then, Khacha came out of his bedroom and Thanasi came out wearing a towel on his waist.

"What's going on here?" Thanasi asked, looking between his three friends. 

"Quickly go change! We're going shopping. Just the 5 of us."

"Okay."  
::::::::::::::

The five teens found themselves in a department store looking at crop tops just for shits and giggles. They had already found Daniil, Dominic, and Denis shirts but Thanasi and Stefanos had no idea what to get their boyfriends.

"This top would look on Sascha," Khacha giggled lifting up a crop top that said 'I am a BITCH'.

"Oh fuck yes!" Stefanos laughed and put it in his cart. 

"Is this revenge for this morning when Sascha dropped you in the ocean," Felix asked Stefanos, who looked at him mock offended. 

"Moi? Take revenge like this? Never! This is purely for entertainment purposes," Stefanos with his most innocent voice. 

"Remind me to never get on Stefanos Tsitsipas' bad side." Khacha laughed as Stefanos walked to another rack of crop tops.

"What if I want to wear a crop top for Sascha?" 

"We should buy crop tops and wear them when we get home."

"That's a perfect idea! Let's do that!"

"Oh god! This is a recipe for disaster," Alex sighed dramatically. 

"Live a little, kid," Khacha wrapped a hand around Alex's waist and led him to the small aisle.  
::::::::::::::

When they got back to the house, their boyfriends were all on the sofa on their phones. They exchanged knowing looks and went to their respective boyfriends. Stefanos mouthed a countdown from 5 to 1 and then they stole the phones out of their boyfriends’ hands. 

“Assholes! Give them back!” Nick yelled, running after Thanasi. Daniil growled and went to tackle Khacha but ended up landing face first on the ground when Khacha moved out of the way. Sascha watched Stefanos from the corner of his eye but didn’t do anything until after the phone was in Stef’s pocket and he was distracted so he could grab it. Denis just laughed and didn’t do anything while Dominic noticed what Alex was wearing and smirked.

“Look boys. Our boyfriends dressed up for us,” Dominic smirked. Alex whimpered and moved backwards until he was up against the wall. 

“Domi,” Alex said, warningly. 

“Alex, you should’ve known this was going to happen when you wore this,” Domi growled grabbing Alex’s top in his hands and tugging the latter toward him. “Bathroom now!”

“Mmm, you look so sexy right now,” Nick groaned near Thanasi’s ear when he had caught up with him. 

“Bedroom?” Thanasi smirked, noticing how turned on Nick was.

“Fuck yes!” Nick pushed Thanasi into the bedroom and locked the door. Denis and Daniil followed that order as well and pulled their boyfriends into their rooms. Soon only Sascha and Stefanos were left in the living room. 

“Liebe, you’ve already gotten your revenge for this morning. Go change now.”

“I don’t think so,” Stefanos said and jumped onto the kitchen counter. He grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. Sascha growled lowly and stomped to Stefanos. “You look like a lion about to pounce on his prey. Which doesn’t make sense because it’s actually the lionesses who go hun-“ Stefanos was stopped by Sascha’s lips crashing onto his. 

“Shut up for at least 5 minutes,” Sascha whispered when they separated.

“Not happening!”

“I’m letting it go only because you look so good into this crop top.”

“Too bad this is a one time thing.”

“Well then, we should make the most of the time we have before it collects dust in your closest.”

“Mmm we should,” Stefanos said before pulling Sascha to their room and locking the door. Needless to say, no one came out of their rooms for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are not required but it helps me know what I did well. 
> 
> Also, for everyone who may be protesting in the US, stay safe out there.


	5. Fourth day of adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict and an old family friend of the Tsitsipas and Thiem families. Plus the boys just being themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many years have past since I updated this last. To be honest, I ran out of ideas so I focused on my other fics and my personal book. Luckily an idea came to me while I was on the phone with a cousin of mine, who said I should write something like this. So thank you, Luna, for the idea!

Thanasi and Nick woke up to the sounds of pans banging in the kitchen. At first they didn't think anything about it until they heard Stefanos and Sascha's voices fron the kitchen as well. The Australian couple looked at each other before booting out of bed and out of their room.

"Why can't you just do it?!"

"Because I told you to do it!"

"Sascha, you asshole, the bag is next to you! It's only 4 steps away!"

"Stefanos, I told you to do it!"

"I'm doing jack shit anymore. You want something done! Do it your-fucking-self!"

"Wow, this is a pleasant way to wake up after all the craziness that happened last night," Daniil stated, sarcastically. Nick hummed in response and dropped his head on Thanasi's shoulder. 

"They made it three days before an argument broke out," Thanasi smirked, holding his hand out for the money that Khacha took out of his wallet.

"You both bet on when they have their first argument?" Daniil and Nick looked at their boyfriends in bewilderment.

"Us, Alex, and Denis. Though apparently those two can sleep through this whole ordeal," Thanasi looked at their friends' bedrooms. Felix and Domi just shrugged but didn't say anything about their boyfriends. But everyone knew that the two other adults could sleep through a natural disaster and wake up like nothing happened. 

"What's the plan for today?" Stefanos looked at his boyfriend and then at Dominic.

"We can go for a walk around Mykonos and see what we can do," Sascha shrugged and went to take the trash out. 

"Well at least the man can _actually_ take the trash out," Stefanos grumbled, leaving the kitchen and going to the sitting room. Their friends looked at each other in concern. 

"We have three days left and mom and dad are fighting," Felix piped up. 

"We should've seen this coming. Why didn't we book this for a few days instead of 7?" Nick asked, looking between the backdoor and the sitting room. The others all shrugged and went along their business. Thanasi and Felix started making breakfast and everyone else joined Stefanos on the couch. 

An hour later, both Denis and Alex came out of their rooms and joined their friends in the dining room to eat breakfast. Stefanos looked up shops to get souvenirs from for his siblings and found a tour bus ride they could go on. Immediately after Stefanos pitched that idea, Sascha went against it. Nick groaned and threw his head into Thanasi's lap while Alex and Denis looked at the couple in confusion.

"When did that start?"

"This fucking morning. It's unfortunately how we all woke up this morning," Felix replied to Alex's question. 

"Damn that's bad," Denis said as he took a toast slice from his boyfriend's plate. 

"Hey! That's mine!"

"What's yours is mine, baby!"

"No it isn't!"

"Is so!"

"Shapo is correct. That law is part of the relationship laws," Thanasi threw in. 

"That's am awful law of Relationships!"

"I know right," Nick agreed, still laying in Thanasi's lap, raising a hand and pointing in Felix's general direction.  
::::::::::::::

The teens found themselves riding around the city in "borrowed" golf carts. In one cart was Stefanos, Alex, Khacha, Felix, and Thanasi while in the other were their boyfriends. Stef and Domi were driving the carts. 

"Faster Domi! We have to beat them!" Denis exclaimed, clutching onto Domi's shoulders. "We can't afford to lose the bet!"

"Literally," Daniil added. 

You see, they were racing based on a bet. When they all got to the golf course (in the middle of nowhere, may I just add), Daniil and Denis made the stupid mistake of betting their boyfriends that Stefanos couldn't beat Dominic to a random jewelry store. Hence why they were now going full speed down a steep hill somehow still trailing after Stefanos and his golf cart. 

"This is going as fast as it can go!" 

"Try to find some way!"

"They're not even trying over there," Sascha pointed out. The others quieted down and looked forward at their boyfriends, who were all dancing and singing loudly (they could hear them from 4 feet away). They saw Alex and Felix wave their hands out of the golf cart and Thanasi stand up while gripping on the back of the roof. The taller Australian kicked his feet out and sang louder. 

"Wow, they're high," Daniil deadpanned. They were all speechless. 

"No, they're just celebrating early," Dominic said. 

"I've never been more confused than right this moment," Sascha stared at the other cart. 

"Yep," Denis agreed. 

"They are really weird," Nick raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yep," Denis agreed again. 

"We like them anyway," Dominic said. He pressed down on the pedal harder. 

A few minutes later, the two golf carts were side by side and the teens were yelling things at each other. Stefanos and Dominic had to stifle their laughter more than once. 

Eventually, they made it to the jewelry store. Denis and Khacha we're the first ones off the carts before they even fully stopped. They raced to the door and ran into an older woman.

"Very sorry ma'am," Denis and Khacha apologized. 

"Haha it's alright. I remember a teenager many centuries ago," the woman joked. The two teens smiled and nodded. 

"Shopping for your girlfriends?"

"Uh no. Our boyfriends. We're on a trip with our friends," Khacha replied. 

"We have a bit longer before most of us go to college so we're taking this vacation now," Denis added.

"Awww! Well enjoy the rest of your—Stefanos? Dominic? Is that you boys?" The woman looked at the Greek teen and the Austrian teen behind the duo.

"Aunty Callie," Dominic exclaimed giving the lady a hug.

"Wow you boys have grown quite a lot. Stefanos, you're a giant now!"

"I'm only 6'4!"

"Hey! Small person here! Don't ignore me!" Dominic glared. 

"Sorry didn't see you there, Domi," Stefanos teased. 

"4 inches shorter than him and this jerk is being mean," Domi grumbled.

"You may have gotten taller but you two are still immature," Aunt Callie shook her head. 

"Oh Aunt Callie, this is Alex, Sascha, Daniil, Thanasi, Nick, and Felix. You've already met Denis and Khacha," Stefanos introduced everyone. "Boys, this is the woman who helped us through everything. Whenever we would run away from home, we'd always end up at her house."

"I started giving them their rooms in my house. In fact, I decorated the room just for them."

"Nice to meet you," Sascha shook Aunt Callie's hand. 

"Nice to meet you two, Sascha. Wait Stef, is this _the_ Sascha Alexander Zverev that you were telling me about last year?"

"The one and only." Stefanos smirked when Sascha looked at him with surprise.

"Thank you Sascha for what you did for Stefanos last year. Many of the other people didn't think that Stefanos would come back after what happened with his father."

"Well, I know how important family is for him so I had to," Sascha looked at Stefanos as he spoke. The latter blushed and looked away. 

"You are perfectly each other. Please take care of him, Sascha. Take of Dominic as well please, Alex," Callie looked at Dominic, with a sparkle in her eyes. 

"Of course, Ms Callie." Alex brought Dominic into a hug.

"Oh please, all you boys call me Aunt Callie. If you know Stefanos or Dominic, you're family."

"Well, Aunt Callie, we need to go and shop for some jewelry but we'll call before we leave so we can meet again." Stefanos said while hugging her one last time. 

"Of course Stefanos. Take care guys," and with that Aunt Callie was gone and the boys walked inside.  
::::::::::::::

"I love this!" Stefanos showed Sascha a bracelet that had Zeus engraved. There was another with Hades engraved that Stefanos put against Sascha's wrist. "I'm buying them!" 

Meanwhile, their friends were looking at rings and necklaces. Denis was holding a emerald necklace in one hand while holding a matching emerald ring. Felix was messing with a fake crown on Denis' head. Next to Felix, Dominic was talking to the jeweler about a custom Alexander the Great bracelet. Alex and Thanasi were looking through sunglasses. Daniil, Khacha, and Nick were jumping between all the different things in the store. 

“You’re family is amazing,” a random teen said to Sascha after Stefanos had walked away. “Your husband is super cute as well.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you said that after he had left. His ego is already big enough as it is,” Sascha joked. The teen chuckled and walked out of the store. “The kid is right though. This family is pretty amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment if you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Also, I need new ideas.


	6. Fifth Day of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the day at the pool and having serious conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this earlier but my sister’s 6 month old puppy passed away so I’ve been crying in my room for 3 days and comforting her whenever I could manage to leave my room.

"Only two days left of the trip and then we go back to reality," Denis stayed, laying down on the lounger seat next to Felix. Stefanos and Sascha were laying on the couch tangled, long legs together. Daniil and Karen were swimming laps in the pool. Alex and Thanasi were sitting in the edge of the pool pushing water at each other while their boyfriends were just watching the madness go down. 

"I don't want this to end. When we get back, you have to start looking for an apartment for college," Felix looked at his boyfriend with fear and sadness written very clearly in his eyes.

"Baby, I don't have to leave until the last week of August next year. You have me for a while still," Denis nuzzled at Felix.   
::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, at the edge of the pool, Alex and Thanasi were talking about their own boyfriends.

"I don't want Nick to go to college. Like, I understand that he needs a degree but he's going to be living on campus. I won't see him as often as I do now," Thanasi sighed. 

"Yeah. It's the same with Dom. I can't imagine seeing him less than I do now. But, Nasi, at some point we were going to have to let go of our friends anyway."

"I think it's different with a significant other than it is with friends. Friends, you don't see often. But a loved one, you see everyday because you want to spend time with them."

"The good news is that we're all going to the same college. So there's nothing to worry about there." 

"Denis is going to college back home and no doubt that his boyfriend will follow behind him." 

"Yeah but for now, we're all together for another year. Let's enjoy the time we have left together."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Good! Now let's gossip about the resident 'getting married before the rest of us' couple!"  
::::::::::::::

Stefanos and Sascha were looking over their friends and reminiscing about the past and how stupid they all were for ignoring the clear signs they were all sexually constipated for each other.

"Do you remember when Nick put itching powder in Denis' tennis shorts in freshman year?" asked Sascha, smirking at the memory. Stefanos chuckled lightly and nodded his head. He rubbed his hair against Sascha's still hand. Sascha smiled down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through the Greek's hair. 

"Do you remember when both Alex and Thanasi went after Daniil and put a substitute soap bar in his locker?"

"Oh my god! Was that the time that Daniil's hands were blood red and he couldn't get it out?"

"That's exactly what happened. I remember you guys all having to explain to everyone else that it came from dyed soap and not because he murdered someone."

"Ugh no matter how many people we told, no one believed us. At least not until Alex and Thanasi spoke up about the truth."

"That's because I told them to tell the school. I hated seeing you guys all look so upset and down about something as small as that." 

"Aww you cared for us back then?"

"It was a small itty bitty crush on you back then. But I knew you didn't like me so I tried to move on. Then, our first public argument happened and I completely lost faith in you ever falling for me."

"You know, funny enough, that was when I first had feelings for you. I told myself to ignore them and move on."

"Wow, that's....that's insane. If only we had told each other how we felt, we would've been together for 5 years."

"Yeah but it was meant that we would be together and apparently the last ones to get our heads out of our asses." 

"Yeah I wouldn't trade this is for anything. Well actually that's a lie. I'd trade it for a chance to see my mother again."

"Can you tell me about her?"

"She was a kind person. She was a model mother. The people in our neighborhood loved and trusted her. My mother would've loved you. She probably would've adopted you herself if I wasn't dating you, especially with all the shit with your father. She couldn't handle my father abusing me. The only she didn't try to stop it was because I begged her not to. We both feared he'd mess with one of my siblings." Stefanos looked up to the sky and let the tears in his eyes go down his cheek. Sascha gave his boyfriend a sad smile and kissed each cheek.

"I would've loved to have met her. My mom says she was a good person and wishes that she could've done more for her and your siblings."

"No, nonsense. She did enough. She brought me here to escape my father and now the four of us are united again. Your mom did enough."

"I wish I had known who you were. I would've left you alone."

"But then we wouldn't have met and we wouldn't be dating now."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sascha held his boyfriend in his arms and looked out to space.   
::::::::::::::

Nick and Dominic watched as their boyfriends talked to each other and couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm glad after all these years, they've had each other. I was such a dick to them," Nick sighed, his smile wiped off his face.

"You're with them now. Heck, you're dating Thanasi now. I'd say you fixed what you had to fix."

"Yeah I guess so. But there’s also the problem of me living on campus for college.”

“You’ll both figure it out. The two of you can always move in together when he gets there.”

“Oh please, we are not Saschanos over there! We plan on moving in together two years into our relationship or even after he’s done with college.”

“Wow you two must really have faith in your self control. Sex in his house that he shares with his parents?”

“Shit you’re right. There’s no way we’ll survive.” 

“You also have to think about how he’s a freshman soon to be sophomore. That means that there will be people who will bully him. Yes, he’ll have Alex, Felix, my brother, and Petros and Pavlos but he’ll need you to be with him as well.”

“I’ll drop him off at school before going to college. At least that could help a bit.”

“Yeah. I still get over the fact that we’re seniors this year. It feels like just yesterday we were entering the school as freshmen.”

“Time certainly has been fast but look where we are and how we’re spending the last year of our high school together. We have boyfriends and newfound friend group. We’re no longer arguing and fighting. We are now friends who found a new meaning to our lives.”

“Yeah. Now we just have to survive another year before we go our sort of separate ways and join the real world where our parents can’t hide us away.”

“Stefanos already has some practice with that. We can just ask his for advice when we hit bumps in the road.” 

“Doubt we’ll be able to get him away from Sascha but we’ll certainly try.” 

“They’re practically married at this point.” It was then that a thought hit Dominic in the head. 

“Nick, this whole time, they’ve been acting like a married couple. The arguments, the ignoring each other, the fights when things get too bad, and the reconciliation. Fucking hell, Nick, they even moved in together and adopted children.”

“Holy shit! You’re right! They just needed to realize their feelings for the other and now they’re the full image of a married couple!” Nick and Dominic laughed at the realization and didn’t stop until everyone started heading back inside.   
::::::::::::::

Daniil and Karen were getting for bed later that evening when Karen brought up something that had been bugging him for months.

“If we drift apart this year, will we break up?”

“Khach? Where is this coming from?”

“I don’t know. It’s just a stupid thought. Ignore me.”

“Baby no! Any thought that comes to you should be talked about. This isn’t stupid. This is worrisome,” Daniil pulled Khacha to his chest. “Baby boy, what’s going on up there?” Daniil pokes his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I’m scared we are going to drift apart and you’re going to fall in love with someone else.”

“Oh Karen Khachanov! How dare your brain give you that thought! You’re the only one I want. I love you and your personality and your looks and your intelligence and everything about you. I’m not going to like anyone else. You have my full heart and I don’t ever want you to give it back. Keep my heart with you forever. Consider that my proposal. You, Karen Khachanov, are stuck with me forever and you can never get rid of me.”

“Thank you Daniil.”

“Always baby boy. Now let’s go to sleep. We have another day of vacation ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who stayed with this book and waited ever so patiently as I took a whole decade to write this. I thought not being to go physically to woke would speed this up but clearly not. 😂


	7. Sixth Day of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet up with Aunt Callie and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Thanasi coming back to tennis after everything he’s gone through.

Stefanos had called Aunt Callie the night before to tell her that they'd be leaving tomorrow afternoon and wanted to spend one full day with her. She, of course, agreed and told him to get the others ready to leave their rental house at 11 am because there was no way she would be getting up any earlier than 10 am. The teenagers had all laughed when he told them about that the morning of the 6th day of vacation.

"She's quite a person," Denis commented. 

"Yeah well, Stef and I are who we are because of Aunt Callie. Though I had to leave at an early age, she would still send cards and presents on my birthday and any random time that she missed me the most," Dominic sighed.

"After Dominic moved away, I moved in with her full time. The day that Sascha's mom helped me get out, Callie helped with that as well. I wouldn't have met you guys if she hadn't dragged me into the plane that day," Stefanos added. 

"You two are stupid. One person can't make or change you. You guys did that yourselves. Yes maybe Aunt Callie pushed you but you two changed into you are now because _you_ wanted to change. Stefanos, you would've met us anyway even if you hadn't left. Dominic would've dragged us here to meet you anyway," Alex hugged his two friends and let some tears that had been building up in his eyes fall. 

"Thank you Alex," Stefanos whispered. 

"Means a lot, Demon," Dominic hugged Alex tight. 

"Shall we go outside? It's almost 11 am," Karen announced. 

"Yeah, let's go outside," Sascha hugged Stefanos and led everyone outside. They saw a tour bus sitting on the side of the driveway. Aunt Callie was sitting in the driver seat, texting on her phone. When Stefanos knocked on the door of the bus, she jumped and hurriedly opened the door.

"Two minutes early. Man, you have matured," Aunt Callie chuckled. 

"Nah. We just woke up early because he woke up early due to excitement," Daniil smirked at Stefanos, who whined back at the Russian. 

"Daniil!"

"It's true, little Zeus." Daniil and Stefanos argued all the way to the middle of the bus. 

"Aish! These two! We can't take them anywhere without the two of them arguing about about something," Thanasi laughed. 

"So, Aunt Callie, where are we going and why do you have a tour bus," Alex asked the woman, who chuckled.

"The boys failed to mention something when they were telling you about their childhood, huh? Well, I'd always ask their parents if I could take them on a camping trip. I'd tell Apostolos that it would teach the boys about independence but the other parents knew it was just to get Stefanos away from his father before he could do him harm. Obviously it failed as Stefanos has the internal scars of many years."

"Did he ever figure out the real reason you'd take them camping?"

"Not until Stefanos moved in with me the week that Dominic moved away."

"He grew up to be amazing with your help," Dominic smiled at Aunt Callie.

"He also met friends who raise him up and don't push him down."

"We started out as enemies but just last year, we started dating," Sascha revealed.

"But you put a smile on his face. He's so at home when he's with you. It's like seeing the little boy who was loved by everyone before his father abused him. I could never hate you for something that happened in the past that you've now corrected. Sascha, you corrected it and made up. You bought his ticket to his mother's funeral. You helped house the four Tsitsipas siblings when they arrived back in America. You brought him here to Mykonos as a surprise before your senior year. They seem small but he's happy with them." 

"Sascha, there only thing that is missing is that there is no ring in his finger. Like dude, you adopted children with him," Nick teased his best friend. 

"Wait, actual children?!" Aunt Callie exclaimed and looked between Sascha and Stefanos. 

"No no no! Fur babies. We have three total. We have my dog, Lovïk. I've had him since I was in 9th grade. Then after New Years Day I sort of kind of adopted two puppies. A papillon named Schatzi and a German Husky named Artemis." 

"Aww that's so cute. Do they all get along?"

"Oh yeah. Lovïk and Schatzi are actually expecting puppies soon. Artemis is happy being the protector of the family. We think she's going to protect the puppies when they're born alongside the parents."

"Awww! I'll have to come visit sometime."

"I think Stefanos and Dominic wouldn't mind you visiting for a week," Alex smiled at the thought.

"Who said I'd visit for a week? It'll be like three weeks," she raised an eyebrow and the teens still sitting near her all laughed. "Y'all are going to get so sick of me!"

"We doubt it!"  
::::::::::::::

"So where to next? Anywhere special we can go to?" Karen asked.

"Yeah actually. I have a beautiful place we can go visit."

"Then why are we still here? Let's go!"

"Haha let's go!"

"She's so exuberant that I almost forgot she's older than us," Alex muttered as the others followed Aunt Callie and Karen.

"Yep. We never called her _Aunt_ Callie. It was just Callie. She doesn't care," Domi told his boyfriend.

"I'm glad that you had someone so caring and sweet," Sascha smiled and held Stefanos' hand. 

"So am I. She was the person who stopped me from killing myself. I'd remember that I'd be leaving her behind and I couldn't do it."

"I'm even more glad that she was there for you."

"Come on. Let's go catch up with everyone."  
::::::::::::::

They arrived at a garden park with lots of different colored flowers. Stefanos pulled Alex and Thanasi with him to the middle of the park. 

"Welcome to paradise, boys!"

"It's so quiet here considering it's so close to the main road and near some houses," Nick pointed out.

"Ah yes. The houses haven't been lived in since forever and cars are supposed to stay quiet as they drive past. There is wildlife here so we try to stay silent as much as we can," Callie stated. 

"Yeah well, someone should tell Stefanos that because he's being very loud," Daniil chuckled. He pointed to where Stefanos, Thanasi, Alex, and Karen were running around a running water fountain with a statue in the middle. 

"This place has the power to turn him into a small child," Callie shook her head.

"It's nice seeing him so happy here. He's been so stressed with work and college," Sascha sighed.

"Never be afraid to call or text me when that happens. I can always fly there and distract him."

"Thank you, Aunt Callie."

"Anytime, nephew-in-law." Callie and Sascha broke into laughter. 

Soon everyone was running around and playing. Callie watched the kids enjoy themselves.

"I pray they all stay this happy for as long as they remain friends," Callie whispered up at the sky.  
::::::::::::::

After the teens arrived back to their rental house, they crashed in their rooms before dinner would have to be cooked.

Thanasi and Nick were the only ones who hadn't immediately fallen asleep. They, instead, were staying up and talking. 

"It's sad that Stefanos couldn't stay in contact with this woman. She's very sweet," Thanasi said. He was laying half on Nick and half next to him.

“Hmm. It’s good that he did. Imagine what would have happened if his father had found out that she was talking to him.”

“Oh...yeah that’s a good point. God, he grew up in such a crappy environment.”

“Well, he has Sascha, his siblings, and us. And now he has Aunt Callie back in his life again. I’d say he’s improved.”

“Yeah he has. I remember when we were in 8th grade and he had panic attacks every time someone touched him even accidental touches.”

“Is that why he was always being surrounded by you guys?”

“Yeah. That’s why you boys thought he was weird.Only we were allowed to hug him.”

“Now we can tackle him in a hug and he doesn’t complain.”

“Yep.” Thanasi let out a big yawn and snuggled closer to Nick. Nick cooed and kissed the top of his hair. 

“Sleep, Kokka. We have to make dinner tonight and you don’t want to fall asleep while putting the mac and cheese in the oven.” 

“Okay daddy,” Thanasi winked and soon let darkness surround him. Meanwhile, Nick silently groaned and glared down at his boyfriend. 

“I hate you, Thanasi Kokkinakis, so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated for this chapter? Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon.... I hope


End file.
